Let love be love
by Dolfijn5
Summary: story about Mario and an OC of mine and their story (can't say more otherwise I'll spoiler the story) / m/m relationship in later chapters but sometimes mentioned int the first couple of chapters/ Mario and stuff are from Nintendo / Trevor is based on someone else's OC (so technically not mine, but still) / Jack is mine
1. 1) the beginning

Somewhere in the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom, there was an old little cottage.

There lived two men, they were twins. the younger brother taller than the older one.

they are known as mario and luigi, the heroes of the mushroom kingdom. They were getting ready for peach's and trevor's wedding at the castle.

"mar, were going to be late if you don't hurry up" : luigi shouted from downstairs, while tying his shoes. " luigi just shut up, i need to grab a few things besides we've still got fifteen minutes" : mario shouted back, grabbing some things from a drawer. A couple minutes they were both ready to set of to the castle.

"Look, who have arrived ten minutes later than promised" : said a familiar voice. "Someone had to grab a few things from upstairs before we left, so no need to blame me daisy" Luigi explained to her, obviously pointing in Mario's direction. " I'm not going to take the blame either, you just walked to slow" Mario shot back. "Before this ends up in fighting again, why don't you two congratulate peach and Trevor with their wedding ?" Daisy suggested. "Luigi may go and do that, but I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy for them" : Mario said annoyed by daisy. Why would he be happy for Trevor when he stole peach away in less than a month? Mario thought.

" She still is your friend, you know." : Daisy argued. "Still doesn't mean that i need to agree with this stuff." :Mario shot back and walked away from Daisy. "Just think about what it would do to you, if you would get married and Peach wouldn't agree" :Daisy yelled at him, so all the guest could hear it. this exact thing triggered Mario to stand still and yell: "It's not like anyone would care about who i would want to marry, let alone agree." and he runned away.

Luigi who had been talking with Peach and Trevor all this time until Daisy had yelled. So he went to Daisy to get information about what happened. " guess you want to know why he got so irritated, or did you hear everything ?" Daisy asked. " You two yelled hard enough for everybody to hear, why did you say that though ?" Luigi already knew the answer but wanted to hear the answer from his girlfriend himself. " I just got irritated by him, why couldn't he just congratulate his friend with her wedding ?". did she really not know why ? luigi thought.

"Daisy you know it's a touchy subject to him, he just can't except the fact that Peach is going to marry someone else yet." Luigi explained to Daisy. "Well he should, this is how it's gonna be from now on". " Unbelievable Daisy, i know this is easy to except for you but i support my bro in this." Luigi took off to try and find Mario.

this was chapter one of my story hope you liked it

thanks for reading it, more coming soon


	2. 2) Mixed feelings

hey, guys

this is chapter two of my story, hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last chapter.

this will be a longer one than the last one too, if you like that just leave a comment.

let's start….

Mario pov

" It's not like anyone would care about who i want to marry,let alone agree."

I've said to much, all i could do was run, run out of this horrible place with people who would not understand how i feel and who want to be. where to go though? they would find me anywhere. that doesn't matter now Mario, just run. run somewhere, to something.

An hour later i stopped running, i looked back. I saw the silhouette of Peach's castle, toad town and some houses where people were living in. I was tired, i really should move more often. In the distance i saw a tree, the sun was out so a little shadow wouldn't do anyone wrong. i decided to go over there and just sit down until someone would find me, but i don't think they would go this far out of town, so that could take a while. Not like i care anyway, i just want to relax now and not think about the wedding. But it doesn't work that way and i knew, but i could at least try and forget about the wedding of the two most beloved people of the kingdom.

it started about a year ago :

It was a usual day, Bowser kidnapping Peach and all. Me being her protector, i needed to save her. But it was a little different this time around. After going through eight worlds and finally arriving at Bowser's castle, i saw peach walking out the castle with someone. the same man who passed me by at world five, i didn't hear his name properly but i think it was something like Trevor, which sounded pretty human like. I just stood there, kind of

flabbergasted by the fact that she had been rescued by someone else.

"hey there you are, you were kind of late with rescuing me weren't you?" I looked up, i saw that my strain of thought was interrupted by Peach herself. "Well actually i wasn't late, he just passed me by and came here earlier than me" i tried to explain, but realised that what came out of my mouth was making no sense at all. "he has a name you know, right Trevor ?" while saying this she clung to the man who was apparently called trevor, like i thought i heard earlier on. Just to be sure i wanted to ask if he was really called trevor so i did. " So you're called trevor right? one question, why did you pass me by earlier and didn't say you were going to rescue Peach?" I saw Peach was taken aback by my bold question and looked at Trevor "Yeah my name is Trevor, and well i thought you were uhm walking, lets go home Peach this is kind of uneasy." And they just walked away completely ignoring me and the answer i wanted from Trevor. "HEY, i still want the real answer from you.…". It had no use to yell, they were to busy with one another to bother to look at me, or answer. I decided to walk home alone and call it a day.

From that day on i wasn't necessary anymore, completely forgotten and out of Peach's mind. Whenever she got kidnapped Trevor came to save her. The first three times i still went to save her, hoping Trevor would give up sometime soon. But he didn't, and he got an more intimate relationship with her than i've ever got. They were going on dates in less than a month, he proposed later that same month and the marriage was dated three months later because they needed to plan. I bet that if they didn't need to plan they would have done it that same week he proposed, guess my future plans with the princess were over.

I need to keep telling myself that i need to live in the moment, not in the past. And here i was, doing that exact thing i keep telling myself not to do. At least i'm sitting in the shadow of the tree now, no toads, yoshi's just peace and silence. I do see some people walking towards my direction, are they searching for me ? No i'm not important to them, the wedding is way more important to them.

Sometimes i wish i had someone to share things with, i did meet a human at Bowser's castle when i was captured. He was one of my torturers, although he didn't hurt me if i didn't want to, only if Bowser or his minions walked in to my cell. Otherwise he could get tortured himself and i didn't want to risk that, he was more human and loving than the rest of my torturers. He even helped get out of that castle, risking his life for mine. I wonder what happened to him later that day, when they found out i was gone. I hope they didn't find out it was him who helped me escape out of that horrible castle. It was a double feeling though, on one side i wanted to escape and be with my friend. On the other i wanted to be with the man who helped me, no matter what kind of circumstances we would be in. And yes, i said man. nobody knows that i like both men and women, i wish it wouldn't matter. But my so called friends would judge me, especially Luigi would.

my strain of thought was broken by someone calling my name, i guess they found me after four hours of just being here. "Mario there you are, what are you doing so far away from toad town ?". of course the married couple would find me, i saw the shiny ring around peach's ring finger. " You want the real answer or the fake one ?" i asked, looking serious while saying this. I really didn't want this conversation with them, but of course it had to be them who would find me first. "Mario, i know you didn't want me to marry Trevor and all, but things don't always go your way.". And here we go again, why don't they just leave already. " well sorry, but you didn't say anything. it was like, oh let's marry this Trevor and forget the man who used to save me" I was really irritated by them now. " Peach, let's go there is no way you're going to talk some sense into him. he doesn't want to listen, and i don't want our marriage to be ruined by this guy." they started to walk away, back to the castle. Peach turned around to look at me, but then went back to Trevor and walked away with him.

I was left alone once again…..

this was it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

i don't know when the next chapter will be up


	3. 3) mysterious request

It was the day after the royal wedding, the guests had left about twelve hours ago after the fire work show. The married couple were discussing some plans for the day while breakfast was being served for them and the rest of the staff, who were on a separated table.

"We haven't heard from koopa for quite some time, you think Luigi or Mario maybe would know more?" Peach whispered to Trevor. " Don't worry about that, were just married and if they would know they would tell us first" but peach still looked concerned about the fact that they haven't heard from the koopa clan.

This wasn't a ridiculous thought though. After Mario was captured for about a year he was finally freed from the cludges of king koopa himself, he told them that there were more people in the castle and one of them helped him escape. At first peach didn't believe it, how could people live in that horrible place that the koopa troop called their home? But Mario kept telling her and eventually she sent a couple of her best troops to free those people who Mario kept talking about.

"Are you concerned that the troops you've sent are not coming back?" Trevor looked concerned and wanted to make sure Peach was not feeling guilty about the lives who were on the line. "No, i just hope that they come back alive and with the people who Mario spoke about." One of the servants came over to ask where the conversation was going about, they said it was about nothing important after hearing that the servant left again.

"You know what, i think we should help Mario with getting someone to love, he seemed pretty upset about the whole wedding thing." Peach randomly suggested "Yeah, why not he seemed pretty lonely last night." Trevor agreed, just to take Peach's mind of of the troops she had sent. "Should we just invite every human girl in the kingdom?". "Sure, but what if he isn't into girls?" Trevor asked. "Uhm Trevor, he liked me as well and for all i know i'm a girl" Peach dead-panned. After they had planned what they were going to do for Mario, they were going to send the invitations to all the human girls they knew that were in the kingdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

later that afternoon in the outskirts of the mushroom kingdom

"Mar, where were you yesterday, i couldn't find you anywhere" Luigi said when he saw Mario, not realizing that he had passed out on the couch. "hmmm?" Said a semi-awake Mario. "Where were you yesterday" Luigi repeated. "Just somewhere, i don't know" Mario said, now a bit more awake and sitting on the couch instead of laying down. "peach and trevor told me they found you in the exact same place as the last time when you were kidnapped, so you should have recognised it." " why did you ask me that if you knew the answer already?" Mario said, getting irritated by Luigi." I just wanted to know you're safe, and make sure that you won't get kidnapped again. that's all".

the conversation was interrupted by the doorbell going off. " i'll go" Mario stood up from the couch, walked up to the front door and opened it. "Mail for Mario Star" the mail parrakey said, and handed mario a pink letter. "thanks, see ya next time" Mario said while closing the door and walking over to the dinner table.

"Who was that, mar?" luigi asked, while walking towards his brother.. "parrakey, he gave me this letter, and it looks like it was sent by peach" Mario explained, while opening the letter.

with the letter now opened it read :

 _Dear Mario_

 _this letter was sent by Trevor and I, to inform you about some things. Trevor and I need some help with certain things. You will hear this tomorrow when you arrive at the castle_ , _at 12:00. We hope you can come and help, because it is really important._

 _with kind regards_

 _king and queen Toadstool_

Mario folded the letter and looked over his right shoulder, only to see a disappointed Luigi who didn't finish reading the whole letter yet. "What did the rest of the letter say ?" the still disappointed Luigi asked. "nothing really, just that there was something important and i need to help with it." mario said, kind of weirded out by the way the letter was written. " Also i think Trevor wrote the letter, Peach does not write like this, right?." mario questioned, and gave the letter to Luigi. "Jup, think you're right this is written by Trevor." Luigi stated. "Shall we watch tv for the rest of what is left of the day ?" mario asked, because it already was 22:00.

"yeah, sure" luigi answered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTE / APOLOGY :

sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. i have had a lot of tests these last weeks (and even more to come). i also didn't have a lot of inspiration because of this. BUT i have finally finished this chapter, and there is more to come. sorry if you are waiting for the m/m aspect, but you don't have to wait very long. you'll meet my OC probably next chapter :) and there will be some m/m (if i decide to introduce my OC in the next chapter)

hope to see you next chapter

bye for now

Dolfijn5


	4. 4) someone new

Thank for sticking around and checking out my chapters. Hope this one came up my page a lot faster than chapter 3. it is on the short side, that is why it came so fast

i would also love to know what you think of my story so far and if i should (maybe) change things

Well enough for now, let's start

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"lord bowser, there are people from the MK they want the humans" a panicked koopa came into the throne room. "Well send them, they should know what to do" Bowser told him, with a grin on his face. "Are you sure, lord Bowser ?" the koopa asked, unsure of his lords actions. "Are you questioning my capabilities as a ruler ?" Bowser questioned, his grin now faded and raising his voice. "No, of course not Lord bowser, i would never doubt your capabilities" said the koopa in an apologetic manner, he then bowed en ran off to get the humans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, we just get them ?" one of the toad asked. "Well, that's what the boss told me." the koopa replied. "Ok, but where are they then ?"another toad asked while looking around for the humans, as they were called by the koopas. "they should be here soon, it is not like they have a lot of stuff here."the koopa replied.

"So you're the ones that are coming to get us huh?" "pathetic creatures" they heard two voices, the toads looked around and saw two humans. they both looked like vikings.

"come on guys, i know you two are mean, but this has been taken to a whole new level" a third voice said. "We should beat them up, that's what the boss would want, right?" one of the 'vikings' said. "No Igor, this is our ticket out of here" the third voice said again, now sounding way closer to them. "I don't want to get out of here Jack, you want it, to meet that guy again" "by the way, we know you helped him escape" the two vikings said to the third voice, who was apparently called Jack. "may i ask who Jack is ?" one of the toads asked. "Just look for yourself, turn around mushroom" igor said.

and just as Igor had told him, Jack stood behind him.

Jack looked like he was in his mid 20's, had short blonde/brown hair. about 1,78 meter tall and looking like an average human.

"hey,you're really as small as he told me,funny" he said to the two toads "i'm Jack by the way". The two toads stood there dumbfounded by the fact that this human was acting and looking so different from the other two. "Hello, earth to toad ? are you there ?" He asked. "Jack don't be nice to them, we need to beat them up, remember?"igor said. "No we don't, please say i can talk some sense into you,vince" Jack somewhat pleading, and this was obviously meant for the other viking. "Nope, i'm with Igor, they already know to much" vince replied. "Yeah, let's beat em up" igor said. But the toads were trained for situations like this and soon won the fight, then they put them all in handcuffs (including Jack).

"Mission accomplished, let's go back to the MK" the toad said, and they took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTE:

sorry for the short chapter, i just wanted this to be finished and introduce Jack :)

i also have a lot of learning work to do, languages and math (france, english, german and dutch)

 _(for the dutch people : ik zit in de tweede klas van havo/vwo, dan weet je wel genoeg denk ik ;)_

hope you still liked it

bye for now

dolfijn5


	5. 5) a long road

wooooooow, this took long. i wasn't inspired, like i said in my update.

that was just something i wanted to get out.

well,without further ado, enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep….beep….beep

"Mar, put your alarm off". It was 11 o'clock in the morning and Luigi was tired. Mario and luigi had watched tv until 2 in the morning, then they had went to bed. so it was understandable that Luigi was irritated by the sound of the alarm clock of Mario. Beep….beep….. Aloud thud was heard. Luigi went to the stairs to check up on Mario. he found the alarm clock and at the top of the stairs a angry Mario.

"finally decided to come out of your bed?" luigi asked, and took the now broken alarm clock in his hands to inspect it further.

"No, i got irritated by that thing" he replied while pointing at the clock in luigi's hand.

"so you're still going to Peach then ?" luigi asked. "yeah, kinda curious about what she wants me to do" Mario replied "well i'm going to change into some decent clothing, see ya in about 5 min" and he was gone.

"you do know that i need to go into town right, right?".. "yeah you can go, i'll be down in a minute" Mario replied. and then he heard the door close.

a couple minutes later he was downstairs and took off to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

outside the koopa kingdom. the toads and prisoners were still walking, they were not far from the mushroom kingdom any more. they had not rested in eight hours, they have only walked. this was not a good thing, they got pretty irritated because of this.

the humans who had been taken as prisoners didn't say much, the toads did the complete opposite. even though the toads were tired, they had talked the whole time with each other. occasionally they would talk to Jack, and he would answer some questions they had.

what they had learned from Jack, was to not talk to Igor or vince. They still tried a couple times, even though Jack had told them not to. vince would just ignore it, but igor sometimes tried to hit them or did something else to intimidate them. so they quickly went back to talking to themselves and Jack.

"have you ever been in the MK before?" one of them asked. "actually, no. i've only heard stories of what it's supposed to look like"

" from who ?"

"Oh, you know people"

"Who then, do we know them ?"

"Probably"

"Why don't you tell-"

"Ok, enough it is obvious that he doesn't want to tell you" igor interrupted "but…" "Shut it" the toad went silent and went to walking in front instead of next to them.

"Thanks igor" jack whispered

"no prob, i've never heard who either"

"Let's say you know him as well. when i would tell you what he looks like, you'd know"

"guy's look" one of the toads said

in the distance the group saw a silhouette of the castle with hills in the back. they saw the lights of the houses that stand in the town around the castle, and a couple lights from houses that were further away from the town. it was early in the morning, and saw the sun rise. there was little to no activity in town. but from where they were standing they saw toads working on the land, and getting ready for the jobs they had.

"Is it like he told you ?" one of the toad asked

"he forgot some parts, but mostly yes. Wait did you just say 'he' ?"

"yeah, i heard your little talk with that other guy. and you just said 'he' as well"

"Oh.."

"smart, Jack. i would also say his name" vince said sarcastic

"Shut up, vince"

"shall we walk further, the princess want us to be there before noon" a blue toad informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

two hours later the group arrived in the town. it was ten past eleven. and it was busy, toads were shopping, working and some were curious to see more humans and went to them to ask questions. igor and vince were annoyed and scared the toads away. Jack did the same as he had done with the guard toads, mostly he would answer the questions the toads had but sometimes he ignored them.

"get out of the way" the guards would often say

"why, i want to know where they come from"

"we need to get to the castle quick. now move" the guard commanded

the toads began to ask even more questions and made a circle so they couldn't escape. they still respected the space of igor and vince, but that was because the toads thought they were scary. jack had no space at all, the toads were all around him. bombarding him with questions. all Jack could see were little mushroom heads and little black beady eyes meeting his.

"What is going on here, is there some kind of meeting?" a timid voice said. but it was not heard by the toads.

"HEY!" a clear feminine voice said loudly, this was heard by the toads. and they were quite immediately.

"Give them some space" the feminine voice said again.

the toads gave them some space and jack now saw a woman in a red suit wearing a sun hat and glasses. behind her a tall slim man with a mustache, overalls, green shirt and a green hat with the letter L on it.

"thanks pauline" the green man said

"no problem" pauline replied

one of the toads approached pauline and the man whispering something jack could not hear. the woman only nodded and the man just stood next to her.

"so, who are you?" the man asked

"first tell you name" igor replied

"Luigi"

"ok, Luigi. why don't you and that girl just mind your own business" igor told him

"ok let me tell you this, you viking. we don't mind our own business because your new, so your a threat and don't call me girl" pauline said

"oh, sassy. the name is igor, i'm not a viking. and i'm going to call you whatever i want"

there was a lot of tension between Pauline and igor, so Jack wanted to try and start a normal conversation with Luigi and Pauline

"guys, could we talk like normal people. now we seem hostile and have even an lesser chance of getting our freedom" jack said towards igor

"So your a prisoner, are you those guys from bowser?" pauline asked

"Yes we were from bowser, and we are prisoners now"

"interesting. what's your name"

"Jack"

"Oooh, so your the guy Mario talked about."

"you know him?"

"I am his ex honey. ofcourse i know him. what is the name of the other viking?"

"vince"

"ok, well it was nice meeting you all. but i should be going, i have something to attend to at the castle. bye" and Pauline walked away.

"well, i think i should be going as well" luigi told them, and walked off in another direction.

one of the toads said that they should be heading to the castle as well and so the group took off. a few toads had stared, but most ignored. and so the group walked until they arrived at the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHORS NOTE :

sorry if this chapter is all over the place. I think in the next chapter we will follow Mario more, than we did in this chapter. hope you liked it, it took way longer than i expected.

i hope that i can make these chapters go faster, but we'll see

bye for now

Dolfijn5


	6. 6) the party ?

**Thank you for following and favoriting me empressakura655**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was busy in the castle, the whole entrance was filled with people. women to be exact, they were all invited to the 'party' that Mario was also invited to. the women knew why they were there, and were waiting patiently for the man to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit, it's almost 12:00." I ran through the village, bumped into a few toads and almost tripped over a small stone. but i still arrived, just in time. the castle doors were opened by the guards, and i saw a lot of people. they were all looking at me as if i was some sort of prize.

"hey, you're here. just in time for the party" i heard, "what is this?" i asked "well.. i thought you were kind of lonely since all of us are already married. so i invited a lot of women for you to meet" the voice said, later he saw it was peach. "this all isn't necessary, really" i told her. "sure, i saw how you reacted when trevor and i got married" "..." "at least try to enjoy it okay? these women came from all over the mushroom kingdom for you" "okay, i know it's just more complicated than you think it is" and with that our conversation ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking through the town we arrived at the castle. One guard let us in and went with us, the rest of them stayed behind. "We are heading straight to the princess, understood ?" the guard asked. We nodded and went with him. A couple more doors opened and we eventually came into a big room filled with women, including the princess and two men. one i recognized, Mario the one that i helped escape from the castle. The three looked at us, and he just stood there.

The woman and other man started to come over to the guard, they asked some questions but i wasn't able to overhear the conversation. She walked over to me "I assume that you must be jack ?" she asked. i nodded. "And you also know him over there right ?" "of course" i answered. "what is his name then?" she was bombarding me with questions, but i decided to just answer them and see what would happen "his name is Mario". "and you helped him escape bowser's castle, right ?" i nodded. i wondered if she would tell me her name, i vaguely remembered that it was some kind of fruit. at least that was what Mario had told me back then.

"Did you tell them what would happen when they arrived here" the woman asked the guard. "Not really" he answered. "Then I'll tell them, you are going to be brought to the chambers of this castle" the man said "why ?" Igor asked

"just to be sure that you won't escape, and take Mario with you" he answered "who do you even think you are ?" "Igor calm down, this won't make the situation better" I whispered. "We are the king and queen of the Mushroom kingdom, Trevor and peach" Trevor said with such a superiority and pride in his voice, that it was obvious that he was proud of his title. "we just want to make sure no weird things happen" peach explained. then we were led out of the room by the guards, not knowing what would happen with us…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **sorry this took so long, but its finally done (after half a year or so) hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
